


It's The Best Present

by SharkGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Cinnamon Roll Kagami, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Foot rubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko go back to Japan to celebrate Kuroko's 20th Birthday with their friends.  Each member of the Generation of Miracles has gotten Kuroko an amazing gift, but will Kagami's present come out on top?</p><p>Written for Kuroko's Birthday 2016.  Happy Birthday, Kuroko!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Best Present

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the title for this is totally the same as the OVA. #sorrynotsorry I couldn't think of a better one.
> 
> I know I should be writing for SouRin Week or doing drabbles...but...it's Kuroko's birthday and I couldn't help it!! I hope you guys like! Thanks again to my beta, indevan~
> 
> This takes place during their first year of college.

Kagami looked over at the veritable mountain of gifts piled high on the table in the corner.  His eyes scanned over them, spotting the sweater Momoi had knit for Kuroko.  It perfectly matched the scarf, hat and mittens she’d made for him on his past birthdays.  Next to that was the basketball that Aomine had given him.

At first glance, it looked like a normal regulation basketball, that is, until Kagami noticed the faded stamp on the bottom which read:  _Property of Teiko Junior High Athletic Department_.  Aomine must have broken quite a few rules – and maybe even a window – to acquire that gift.  Kagami didn’t even get jealous of the fist bump his boyfriend had shared with Aomine after opening it.

Above the basketball, folded neatly, were several outfits that Kise had given Kuroko.  Saying that pretty much everything in the new line he was modeling would look great on him.  Kagami didn’t know much – anything – about fashion, but the colors were nice.

Midorima had gotten him a book because it just so happened to Aquarius’s lucky item for the day.  But, then again, it also _just so happened_ to be the exact book Kuroko had been wanting, searching every last used bookstore in the state of California, but coming up empty-handed.  The bespectacled man had even blushed when Kuroko thanked him.  Which Kagami might have let remain unnoticed by the rest of the group, but Takao announced it loud enough for the people staying in the next hotel room over to hear.

Murasakibara and Himuro’s gifts were already back at home, as they’d celebrated Kuroko’s birthday earlier with them in Los Angeles.  Murasakibara had gotten Kuroko a case of his favorite snack that the two had discovered at a Vietnamese Market on New High Street.  Himuro’s gift seemed rather unseasonable, as it was a light blue surfboard.  But, as Kuroko unwrapped it, the older man had said, _‘It might be too cold to use it now.  But once it warms up, Taiga is going to teach you how to ride it.  He’s been dying to, after all.’_ Kagami had blushed at that, but the small smile Kuroko had given him was worth the embarrassment.

Akashi’s gift had been the most expensive – no surprise there.  He’d given them two roundtrip tickets to Hawai’i.  Plus he’d already paid for their room at the resort.  And a couple’s massage.  And a few other things which he claimed should have already fallen under all-inclusive.  Furihata scratched the back of his head as he handed them the card he’d picked out.  Akashi had been very proud.

And that didn’t include all the gifts Kuroko had received from their old teammates and friends they’d made during their three years at Seirin.  The pile was huge.  Kagami was not looking forward to trying to pack everything for their return flight in two days.

He looked away from the stack of gifts and began cleaning up, picking up a stray cup here and an empty plate there.

“Some party, huh?” he asked and Kuroko hummed in reply.

The other man was lying on the couch, his hands neatly folded on his chest and his eyes closed.  Even after years of playing ball, he didn’t have much stamina, especially when the Miracles were involved.

“Worth the trip to Japan?”

Kuroko made another small hum in agreement and Kagami chuckled.

“Twenty years old,” he whistled, like it was a milestone.  Of course, it _was_ in Japan.  Though, Himuro would tease them about neither of them being able to buy alcohol in the states.  “Did you get everything you wanted?”

But Kuroko didn’t answer.  Kagami wondered if maybe he’d fallen asleep.  He threw the trash in the bin and walked back around to peer over the back of the couch.  But he didn’t find a slumbering Kuroko.  In fact, when he looked down, he saw two blue eyes staring up at him.

“Well?” Kagami asked after a beat, momentarily distracted by his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes.

“Not everything,” Kuroko said and blinked.

“Well, you haven’t opened my present yet,” the redhead puffed his chest out.

“I thought my gift was the wax for my new surfboard.”  The faintest hint of a smile ghosted over Kuroko’s lips.

“Please, as if I’d only get you that,” Kagami harrumphed and then walked around the couch.  Kuroko brought his knees up, moving his feet so the taller man could sit down.  Kagami accepted the offer and plopped down, causing the springs to whine and Kuroko to bounce up just a bit.

“So, what did you get me?” Kuroko asked, placing his feet on Kagami’s lap.  Without thinking, the redhead reached down and began massaging his boyfriend’s socked feet.

“Something really good,” Kagami said, rubbing his thumb just under the ball of Kuroko’s foot, eliciting a contented sigh.  “I don’t want to be outdone, you know,” he pointed his chin over toward Gift Mountain.  

“I don’t think anyone is going to outdo Akashi-kun,” Kuroko closed his eyes again, moaning softly as Kagami found a knot.

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“Kagami-kun.”  When Kagami turned, he found two wide eyes looking at him expectantly.  “You’ve got me curious.”

“Have I?” the redhead flashed a smile and turned back toward his ‘work.’

“Kagami-kun…”

“And why are you still calling me that?” Kagami asked.  “We’ve been dating for years and we’re living together.”

“We’re rooming together for college.”

“When you’re roommates with your boyfriend, it’s called ‘living together’,” Kagami laughed.  Kuroko just let out a noncommittal noise.  “I like when you call me by my name,” he went on, rolling his fist up the arch of Kuroko’s foot.  “And I know you like it when I use yours,” he paused, “right, Tetsuya?”  He peeked over just in time to see the light pink that dusted his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“It seems to be a force of habit,” Kuroko admitted, after a moment.

“Well, now that we’re finally both adults-”

“You’re not much older than me,” he corrected.

“Tetsuya.”

Kuroko blushed again.

“As I was saying,” Kagami moved to rub his thumb under Kuroko’s heel.  “Now that we’re both adults and in a serious relationship,” he actually felt his own cheeks heat up at that.  “I think that we should call each other by our first names.”

Kuroko was silent.

“You know, you’re going to have to get used to it,” Kagami continued.  “Eventually, your classmates are going to start noticing that you’re there and they’ll strike up conversations,” he said.  “And it’s unusual to call someone by their surname in America.”

More silence.

“Are you going to blush every time someone calls you Tetsuya?” he asked.

Nothing.

“What about when the professor calls on you?”

Still, there was only silence.

“Did you fall asleep?” Kagami glanced over, noticing that his boyfriend’s breathing had slowed and his eyes were closed.

“No,” came a groggy response.

“But you’re about to,” the redhead shook his head with a chuckle.  “C’mon, Babe, let’s get you to the bed.”  Kuroko moaned something unintelligible and turned on his side, burying his face in the back of the couch.  “I’m not sure what the housekeeping standards are in Japan, but I wouldn’t be caught dead shoving my face in a hotel couch in LA.”

Kuroko pulled back just a bit to glare up at his boyfriend.

He was about as threatening as a newborn puppy.  Speaking of…

“Do you think Nigou misses us?” Kagami asked.

“He’s probably having too much fun with Uncle Himuro-san and Uncle Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko replied, rolling onto his back again.

“Tatsuya did say he was going to get him some street cred,” Kagami snorted.  “I just hope that when we return, Nigou hasn’t joined up with a gang.”  The redhead pictured the large malamute wearing a bandana, with his chest shaved, the naked flesh sporting a tattoo of a dog’s skull and crossbones.  It was amusing to say the least.

“Nigou is a good boy,” Kuroko said sleepily, barely stifling a yawn.

“All right, you,” Kagami held Kuroko’s legs up so he could get out from under them.  “It’s been a long day and I think you’re still jetlagged.”  The shorter man mumbled something, eyes slipping closed once more.  “C’mon…”

“I’m not tired…”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“But I want Kagami-kun’s present.”

Kagami sighed.  Like he could deny his boyfriend anything.  Especially on his birthday.

“Okay, I’ll tell you what,” Kagami leaned over him, placing his knee on the cushion and bracing his arm on the back of the couch.  “I’ll give you your present, but you have to come to bed.”

Kuroko groaned.

“It’ll be worth it,” he leaned down even closer to whisper in Kuroko’s ear.  “But, if you want me to make love to you on the couch, that can be arranged…”

Kagami didn’t miss his boyfriend’s sudden intake of breath.

“Is that my present?” Kuroko opened his eyes partway, looking up at Kagami through light-colored lashes.

“Mmm…just the first part,” Kagami purred.

“You think highly of yourself,” Kuroko replied smartly.

“Well, I’ve gotten rave reviews,” he breathed, moving his free hand to run up his boyfriend’s side, causing him to gasp.  “Now, how about it?  Couch or…?”

“Bed.”

The reply came so quickly that it took the redhead by surprise.

“Anything for the birthday boy,” Kagami recovered, sliding his arms under Kuroko and scooping him up into his arms.

Although the years had been kind to Kuroko, giving him a few more centimeters and a bit more lean muscle, he was still so much smaller than Kagami.  Of course, the redhead was pushing two meters these days.

“Do you want to take a bath first?” Kagami asked as he placed him on the bed.  They’d removed the covers earlier when they took a post-flight nap.  They’d taken showers after, as well, but Kagami thought he’d offer.  Hotel sex was nice, but hotel bath sex was something else.

“We can bathe after,” Kuroko breathed.  His hair was spread out beneath him like a halo around his head and his cheeks were flushed pink.  Perhaps he was more excited than Kagami realized.

“Okay,” Kagami crawled onto the bed, straddling his boyfriend.  He cupped his Kuroko’s cheek, brushing his lower lip with his thumb.  “How do you want it?”

But Kuroko didn’t answer.  Instead, he reached up and tangled his fingers in Kagami’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss.  Kuroko’s kisses were always the best.  Whether it was an ‘I’m off to class, have a good day’ kiss or an ‘I love you, goodnight’ kiss or, Kagami’s favorite, ‘That’s the best I’ve ever had’ post-sex kiss.  But Kuroko’s pre-sex kisses were good, too.  Long, languid, yet rushed.  His small pink tongue darting out to brush Kagami’s, coaxing it out to play.

Kagami could lose himself in that kind of kiss if he wasn’t careful.

But the redhead was on top, giving him a slight advantage. He rested his elbows on either side of Kuroko’s head and leaned down, deepening the kiss.  He felt Kuroko moving beneath, but didn’t realize what he was doing until he felt his boyfriend’s knee brush against his crotch.  He pulled back and sucked in a breath as he felt himself begin to stir.

“Eager?” Kagami smirked down at him.

“Just waiting for Kagami-kun to give me his present before my birthday is over,” Kuroko said, face completely stoic save for the pink on his cheeks and his wet lips.  Kagami shook his head and leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

“Patience is a virtue,” he paused, “Tetsuya.”  Kuroko’s cheeks darkened.  Kagami stifled his laugh and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, moving his way across his jaw and down his neck, sucking the pale flesh just below his earlobe.

“Ah…”

Finally.  A reaction.

Kagami increased his suction until he was sure he'd left a mark.  They had a few days until school was back in session and it was scarf weather.  Of course, Kuroko would still complain about the hickeys later.

He moved his kisses lower, nipping gently at the juncture between Kuroko’s neck and shoulder.  But now the shorter man’s shirt was getting in the way.  Kagami pulled at the hem and lifted it up and over Kuroko’s head, tossing it to the side.  He pulled back to look at his work.  Kuroko’s stained cheeks and watery eyes, his kiss-bruised lips, and the love bites on his neck.  He was pretty proud of himself.

“Stop staring,” Kuroko said breathlessly, half-embarrassed, half-aroused by it.

“Sorry,” Kagami smiled and descended on him, continuing his path from earlier, kissing along Kuroko’s clavicle and down his chest to one of his pink nipples.  He nipped at it before wrapping his lips around it, giving gentle suction.

“Ka…mmm…” Kuroko thrashed below him.  These were his weakness.

Kagami released his nipple with a pop and flicked it with his tongue.

“Taiga…!” Kuroko’s hands, which had been gripping the sheets below him, moved to hold the back of Kagami’s head again, fingers digging into thick, red locks.  Kagami smirked against his skin, but didn’t tease him about using his first name.  That’s what he wanted, after all.

He moved to give Kuroko’s other nipple the same attention, reveling in his boyfriend’s gasps and moans, before kissing down his stomach, stopping when his lips brushed the fabric of Kuroko’s pants.  He popped the button and unzipped them, pulling his lover’s pants down and tossing them to the ground to join his shirt.

Kagami pulled back, removing his own shirt, before he looked back down at Kuroko.  His eyes were glazed and his face was flushed.  As his eyes raked over Kuroko’s form, he noticing a very obvious bulge in his boyfriend’s underwear.

“How are you enjoying your present so far, Tetsuya?” he asked.  Kuroko didn’t answer, but sat up, pale fingers reaching forward to fiddle with the fly of Kagami’s pants.  “Whoa, you _are_ eager,” Kagami chuckled.

“Taiga,” he looked up at him, blue eyes serious, “Stop teasing.”  Kuroko eyes flicked back down as he unzipped Kagami's pants and pushed them as far down as he could with Kagami kneeling on the bed.  “I want,” he looked back up at him, a small smile on his lips, “my present.”

Kagami shuddered at the look of pure desire on his boyfriend’s face.  He pushed him back onto the bed and kicked his own pants off before he lowered his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together, hot flesh separated by the thin fabric of their underwear.

“Mmm…Taiga…” Kuroko threw his head back and Kagami took the opportunity to suck on his neck again, biting down and eliciting a low moan.  “H-Hurry…”  He was getting impatient and Kagami could tell by the way Kuroko’s hips were moving to meet his thrusts.

“Where did you pack the lube?” Kagami asked, nibbling on Kuroko’s ear.

“A-ah…in the…front pocket,” Kuroko pointed to his suitcase and then hissed through his teeth when Kagami bit a little harder.  “Taiga…” he whined.  He was getting desperate.

“Okay, hold on, Babe,” Kagami got off of the bed and walked over to their luggage.  He unzipped Kuroko’s bag and grabbed the clear bottle.  It was pretty big, actually.  “Good thing we checked our bags,” he laughed.  “I don’t think this would have made it through security.”

“Taiga…” Kuroko threatened, turning on his side.

“Sorry, sorry,” he bit his lips and reached back into the bag.  When his fingers brushed against the perforated edge of a foil wrapper, he pulled it out, dragging several more out with it.  “Wow,” he blinked.  “Packed enough condoms?” he held it up and the attached wrappers unfolded like the plastic inserts for pictures in a wallet.

“It’s my birthday,” Kuroko sat up.  “And Kagami-kun has lots of stamina.”

“So, it’s ‘Kagami-kun’ again, is it?” the redhead drew his brows down and walked back to the bed.  He set the condoms and bottle on the mattress before pushing Kuroko back down.  “Want me to show you how much stamina I have?” he asked, cupping Kuroko’s arousal and causing his boyfriend to shiver.

Kagami felt cool hands on his shoulders, gripping him tightly.  He looked up from where his hand was squeezing Kuroko and into glazed eyes.

“Show me.”

No matter how many times Kagami and Kuroko made love, it never ceased to amaze him how absolutely beautiful his boyfriend was in the throes of passion.  The way Kuroko would wrap his legs around his waist and dig his fingers into his hair, blunt nails scrapping at his scalp and pulling his head down for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

“T-Tai…ga…” Kuroko moaned, one of his hands lowering to claw at Kagami’s back, his teeth coming out to bite down on his lower lip to keep from moaning too loud.

“No,” Kagami panted, hips never slowing.  “I want to hear you,” he gasped in his ear.  “Let me hear you, Tetsuya…” he gripped the headboard as he changed the angle slightly, causing Kuroko to let out a loud moan.

“Taiga…!” he choked out, his thighs shaking and his legs falling open as he lost his strength.  “I’m…almost…”

“Yeah, Babe, I know,” Kagami moved his free hand to Kuroko’s arousal, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping in time with his thrusts.  Kuroko arched his back and he brought Kagami’s head back down, crushing their lips together and moaning long and low into his mouth as he neared his peak.

“Please,” Kuroko said against his lips, hips stuttering.  He was just about there.  Kagami pushed forward, nearly bending Kuroko in half as he thrust into him.  “Ah…Ta-Taiga…it’s bigger…!” he said and Kagami knew it was to spur him on.

“Shit,” Kagami cursed, feeling his lover tighten around him.  “C’mon, Babe,” he breathed.  “Do it for me,” he felt Kuroko’s nails scratch down his back, his lover’s own arching like a bow.

“Taiga…!” he shouted as he reached his peak, eyes squeezed tightly shut and mouth open, his strangled moan turning into a silent scream.  Kagami followed right after, burying himself in his lover’s tight heat.

They lay there, panting, sweaty, desperately trying to regulate their breathing.

“Heavy,” Kuroko complained softly and Kagami shifted his weight so he was no longer crushing his boyfriend.

“M’sorry,” he mumbled, suddenly feeling their long flight and even longer day – that nap had not been enough.  Kagami pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt Kuroko, and rolled off of him, removing the condom and throwing it into the bin next to the bed.  “That was good…” he took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh.  “Good for you, Tetsuya?”

“Mm…” Kuroko hummed, eyes shut.

“You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?” the redhead grinned.

“Getting there.”

“Well, at least wait until I give you your present.”

“I thought this _was_ my present,” Kuroko turned onto his side and opened his eyes, studying Kagami’s face.

“I said it was just the first part, remember?”

Kuroko yawned and nodded.

“I promise you can go to sleep in a second,” Kagami said and got off of the bed, walking on – admittedly shaky – legs over to their luggage.  He heard the bed creak as Kuroko sat up, trying to see what he was getting.

Kagami searched through his bag for Kuroko’s gift.  He wasn’t sure if his boyfriend would need to go through his bag for any reason, so he hid it well.  The small box was rolled into a pair of his socks, which were stuffed down the leg of one of his pants.  He found it and brought the small box to his chest, taking a deep breath.

“Don’t laugh,” Kagami said before he turned around, hiding the box behind his back, which looked a little silly, since he was standing there completely naked, evidence of their recent love-making splattered across stomach.

Kuroko scooted over to the edge of the bed and sat on his knees, curious light blue gaze locked on Kagami and the hands behind his back.

“You promise you won’t laugh?” the redhead asked and Kuroko nodded.  “Okay, lie back down.”

“Kagami-kun, I don’t see what-”

“Please?” he asked and Kuroko did as he was told.  Kagami took another deep breath and joined Kuroko on the bed.  “I, um, I’m not good at this kind of thing…”

“Giving presents?” Kuroko offered a small smile and Kagami laughed, feeling a little less nervous.

“No,” he said.  “We’re twenty,” he swallowed.  “We have our whole lives ahead of us,” he went on, Kuroko never taking his eyes off of him.  “I know that we’re young and it might be awhile before I can give you the life I want to,” he paused, “the life you deserve.”

“Kagami-kun, what are you…?”

“But you’re the only person I can imagine spending the rest of my life with, so…” he pulled out the small box, opening it and presenting it to his boyfriend.  “Kuroko Tetsuya, will you make me the happiest man on Earth?” he swallowed again.  “Will you marry me?”

Kuroko was silent.  Kagami felt heat prickling on the back of his neck and sweat beading on his forehead.  Had Aomine been right for once?  Was it too soon?  Were Akashi's encouraging words wrong?  Should he not have gone with the ring Murasakibara and Himuro had helped him pick out?  Was Kise’s advice on the wording of the proposal no good?  Was Midorima wrong about Leo being first on Oha Asa today?

But all of his worries dissipated when Kuroko’s face broke out in a huge smile, his eyes watery and his cheeks flushed.  Kagami barely heard the whispered _‘Yes!’_ before his boyfriend – no, fiancé! – lunged at him, very nearly knocking him onto the floor.

“So, you will?” Kagami said from beneath him.  Kuroko nodded, his face pressed into his chest.  Kagami felt his heart swell.  “Thank you,” he whispered, kissing the crown of Kuroko’s head, the soft hair tickling his nose.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that?” Kuroko pulled back, eyes still wet.  “It was my birthday present, after all.”  Kagami reached for his fiancé’s hand, slipping the ring onto his finger, and bringing it to his lips to kiss each of his knuckles.

“I love you,” he breathed against his skin.

“I love you, too,” Kuroko leaned back so Kagami could sit up, but he didn’t leave his lap.  “And I didn’t think anyone would outdo Akashi-kun,” he chuckled softly.

“Well, he might have me beat next year,” Kagami said.  “I can’t exactly ask you to marry me twice.” Kuroko leaned forward, resting his head on Kagami’s shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

“Thank you, Taiga.”  His breath was warm against the redhead’s skin.

“You’re welcome, Tetsuya.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I made it too fluffy and cliché. But I really enjoyed writing as Kagami, especially when he got all nervous.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Notes:  
> Kagami and Kuroko live in LA and go to college there  
> Murasakibara and Himuro also live in LA  
> The rest of the GoM still live in Japan


End file.
